


2am Confession

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 2am, Sting realized something so important that he couldn't wait until the morning to tell Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



_Tap…tap…tap…tap… **TAP**_

Rogue groaned as he covered his head with his pillow. Who the hell was throwing rocks at his window at 2 in the morning.

_Tap…tap…tap_

“Alright who the hell is outside my window.” Rogue groaned as he finally sat up and got out of bed. Looking at the time so he could yell at whoever it was about how late it was. 2:02am.

_Tap…tap…tap_

Turning on the nightstand lamp, Rogue wanted to let the person that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was awake. Walking over to the window and opening, he stuck his head out and looked around before looking down and see… Sting.

“‘Bout time you woke up!” Sting hiccupped. Rogue only shook his head, the White Dragon Slayer was drunk.

“Sting, how much did you have to drink?”

“ _Hiccup!_  … Enough to realize something Rogue. And it hit so meeeee hard! So I need to tell you like… _hiccup_.right now!” Sting hiccupped. Rogue couldn’t help but chuckle at the little hiccups and Sting mixing words around.

‘ _And it hit so me hard. That’s something new._ ’ “It couldn’t have waited till the morning?”

“ **NOPE**! Now! Because I fucking won’t remember it!”

“That is true. You’ll have the biggest hangover but alright, what do you want to tell me?” Rogue asked as Sting hiccupped.

“Rogue… I love you so much. I can’t stop thinking about you, not even for one fucking minute! And no, not the friend love, but I love love love you Rogue Cheney. Everything about you makes me crazy! Your fair skin is the softly thing I’ve ever felt, your eyes are like rubies that shine the brightest out of all the gems in the whole world, your raven black hair is as dark as a nigh, your nose scar looks sooooooo cute on your face and your muscles are fucking amazing! Oh and don’t get me started on how your magic is amazing! I mean, Shadow DRAGON SLAYER magic?! Who would had thought that Skiadrum was a shadow dragon but I bet he was the strongest shadow dragon out of all the dragons! Well wait I take that back, he IS the strongest because you’re the strongest Shadow Dragon Slayer in ALLL of Fiora! And man you’re so protective and will murder ANYONE who lies on finger on Frosch and uh anyone else in the guilds!  ** _HICCUP_**! … I don’t think I say it enough but thank you soooooo much for helping with all my stupid paperwork I have to do as the guild master. Though I wonder how Jiemma was able to get through it all.  _Hiccup_!  **BUT FUCK HIM CAUSE HE’S A BASTARD! I’LL SHOUT AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! I LOVE YOU ROGUE CHENEY AND I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! _HICCUP_**!” Sting said as he got on his knees and held his arms out. Rogue’s face was red as a tomato and couldn’t help but smile.

“Boy I hope you like me because we’ve been dating for three months, Sting. Now get back in here and come to bed. You’re going to wake up with a huge hangover in the morning.” Rogue said as Sting blinked.

“ **FUCK YEAH!** “

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ever!!!


End file.
